Cloneside Girls
by Exotos135
Summary: In the meeting room, The Fireside Girls were discussing about what Patch to get, but suddenly, Adyson arrives with the book showing the others to try and get A difficult Patch called "The Cloning Blues Patch", Will the Fireside Girls suceed?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb belongs to: Disney

*Fireside Girls Camp, Meeting Room "10:30 AM"*

At the Meeting Room, Gretchen was trying to think of something to do with Holly, Milly, Katie and Ginger

*Alright, what Patch do you think we can learn today girls?* asked Gretchen to the entire group

*How about the i look at a cute boy patch?* asked Ginger

*Ginger, do you want to get it removed again?* asked Milly to Ginger in a deadpan tone

*... On second thought, let's keep looking* replied Ginger

*Why are we doing this reunion again?* asked Katie

*The Chief told us to get a new patch without her today, she said she had some business to do* replied Holly

*With who?* asked Katie

*Guess* said Gretchen

*Phineas* said the Entire group in unison

*Well, that answers my question* said Katie in a unamused tone

*So we need to get a Patch without the chief for once, does somebody have any idea or any question?* said Gretchen

Milly raised her hand

*Yes Milly? asked Gretchen

*We were supposed to be here right? Then where's Adyson?* replied and then asked Milly

*Hmm, thinking about it, Where's Adyson?* replied and then asked Gretchen to the entire group

Suddenly, Adyson went in the room holding a book of the Fireside Girls Patches

*_**Gals!**__ I found a Patch! I found a Patch! __**I found Patch!**_* said Adyson as she went running to Gretchen

*... What Patch?* asked Gretchen to Adyson who was implausibly close to her

*_The Cloning Blues Patch!_* said Adyson out loud as she got a bit farther from Gretchen and opened the book to a specified

page wich showed said Patch

*_Oooooh_* said the entire group, except Adyson and Gretchen who took the book, in unison

*Adyson, You do know this is an advanced Patch right?* asked Gretchen

*_Yeeess?_* replied and asked Adyson to Gretchen

*And it's a very difficult Patch to get* said Gretchen

*_Soooo?_* asked Adyson

*What if we fail? It says here that it has usually ended wrong for most troops* replied Gretchen

*But it's the only Patch i could find* said Adyson in a sweet voice while having Puppy dog eyes

*But we might not be ready for it* said Gretchen in an even sweeter tone while doing what Adyson did

*"Gasp" _The puppy dog eyes!_* said Katie

*A One-on-One Puppy dog eyes stare!* said Holly

*_Does that means?!_* said Milly in an amazed tone

*Oh yeah* said Ginger

***PUPPY DOG EYES STARE FIGHT!*** shouted Milly, Holly, Ginger and Katie in unison

Suddenly, the entire meeting room changed to look more like a stadium as Ginger, in referee clothing, started to talk

*Ladies and Ladies, Welcome to the Annual Puppy Dog Eyes Fight!* shouted Ginger trough a microphone

***Woo hoo!*** Shouted Katie, Milly and Holly

*In this Corner, The Comical Gal, Energetic as ever and while hardworking would prefer to relax, _Adyson Sweetwater_!* Shouted

Ginger trough the microphone as she pointed at Adyson, still with the Puppy dog eyes and in a cute pose

*Go Adyson! Yeah!* Shouted Milly

*And in this Corner, The Prodigy, The most intelligent of all and

the Chief's, figuratively, right hand, _Gretchen!_... just Gretchen* Shouted Ginger trough the microphone as she pointed at

Gretchen, who was just like Adyson but with a different pose

*You can do it!* Shouted Katie

*Who will win this stare fight? Let's find out!* Shouted Ginger trough the microphone as she went to take a seat and enjoy

the stare fight

*We need to get a Patch today* said Adyson in a sweet voice

*But this is a difficult Patch to get* said Gretchen in a sweet tone

*But we still need to try!* said Adyson in the same sweet voice

*But i believe we're not ready for this* said Gretchen in the same sweet tone

*But i believe we're ready for this!* said Adyson in the same voice

*But what if something goes wrong?* asked Gretchen in the same tone

*But what if something doesn't go wrong?* replied and asked Adyson in a sweet tone

*_Buuut_* replied Gretchen in the sweetest voice she could do

*_Buuut_* said Adyson in the sweetest voice she could do too

*ooh, this is getting juicy Ladies and Ladies, I feel this battle is gonna end soon enough!* Shouted Ginger trough the

microphone close to Katie

*Why do you need to use the microphone? We can hear you perfectly* asked and remarked Katie

*I **love** using the microphone* replied Ginger

*Then why do you say Ladies and Ladies and not Ladies and Gentleman?* asked Katie

*Katie, do you see any boy here?* replied asking Ginger to Katie

*... On second thought, ignore my last question* replied Katie

Adyson and Gretchen stared at each other for a short time before Gretchen could no longer stand it

*A_lright!_ ...We'll try to get the Cloning Blues Patch* said Gretchen back to normal in a defeated tone

*And that's it! The winner of this stare fight is **Adyson Sweetwater!*** Shouted Ginger trough the microphone as Milly and

Holly went to Adyson and Ginger and Katie went to Gretchen

*You did it!* said Milly to Adyson

*I didn't think you could win, but you did!* said Holly to Adyson

*Don't worry Honey* said Katie to Gretchen

*Yeah, maybe you'll win the next fight* said Ginger to Gretchen

After all of that, the meeting room and everybody returned to normal

*So, what do we need to do to get that Patch?* asked Gretchen

*Hmmm, let's see, we need to make clones, get them to sing a blues song and that's it* replied Adyson

*That's it? Then why is this considered a difficult Patch?* asked Ginger

*The hard part is not the blues song, it's making the clones the hard part* replied Ginger

*Explain* said Milly

*Clones are difficult to make, we would need an advanced machinery to make them properly* said Gretchen

*That's why I hide an advanced Cloning Machine here* said Adyson

*It's in the white sheet in the corner right?* asked Gretchen

*... Okay, maybe I didn't hide it so well* replied Adyson

All the girls went to the white sheet and removed it, showing the Cloning Machine

*Nice isn't it?* remarked Adyson

*Who would build a Cloning-Phineas and Ferb isn't it?* asked Ginger in a deadpan tone

*Ding Ding, We have a winner!* replied Adyson

*Oh goody! What did I won?* asked Ginger

*The honor of being the first to be cloned!* replied Adyson in a cheerful tone

***Yay!** ...wait-_Ouch!_* said Ginger as Adyson took a single piece of her hair

*We introduce this piece of hair in a panel, press a button and the machine will do the rest, so take a piece of your hair

and give it to me* said Adyson

Everybody, except Ginger and Gretchen, took a single piece of their hair and gave it to Adyson, who introduced them in the

machine

*Adyson, did you read the Cloning machine manual isn't it?* asked Gretchen while holding the manual of the Cloning machine

*Gretchen, I have gotten to understand one thing, manuals were made to be ignored* replied Adyson

*The manuals were made for anything _**but**_ that, Adyson* said Gretchen

*Whatever, just give me a piece of your hair and we'll be done for today* said Adyson as she took a piece of Gretchen's hair

and introduced it in the machine

*Now to being the Cloning!* shouted Adyson as she pressed the button wich activated the machine

*... So how much do we need to wait?* asked Holly

*Just a day, so let's go to our house and return here tomorrow at the same hour this was activated and we will have our

clones ready!* replied Adyson

The Fireside Girls left the Meeting room and after some hours the Camp, waiting for the day of tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb belongs to: Disney

*Fireside Girls Camp, Meeting Room "10:45 AM"*

The next day at the Meeting Room, Everybody, except Gretchen, were excited to know how the clones went

*_What a thrill! What a thrill! __**What a thrill!**_* shouted Milly exciting

*What do you think the clones will look like?* asked Ginger to Katie

*Well they're clones, so they might be identical to us* answered Katie

Everybody went to the machine and Adyson pressed a button, wich made the doors of the Cloning Machine start to open

*I have a bad feeling about this* said Gretchen

*Hey don't be a partypooper, Phineas and Ferb made this, nothing they made has ever go wrong* remarked Adyson

The doors finally opened, showing the clones of the Fireside Girls, wich were identical to them except they didn't have the

accessories and different variatons they had

*I'll call you Number 2!* said Adyson to her Clone

***Of course not!*** angrily yelled Adyson's Clone in an offended tone

*Then what do we call you then?* asked Holly

*Call us... The Cloneside Girls!* Shouted all the clones in unison as they did the Fireside Girls salute

*Okay, Cloneside Girls, we have a important job for you today* said Adyson

*We'll do it with pleasure... what's the job again?* said and then asked Milly's Clone

*We still haven't told you the job* replied Katie

Holly walked to the clones and gave them a sheet of paper

*You want us to sing a song?* asked Holly's Clone confused

*Well, it's part of the requirements to get the Patch we wanna get* answered Gretchen

*What Patch?* asked all the Clones in unison

*The Cloning Blues Patch* answered Adyson as some Jazz music played out of nowhere

*... D-Did somebody heard that jazz too? I couldn't possibly be the only one* asked Gretchen nervously

*We all did* replied Everybody to Gretchen

*So, memorize your lines and return here at 2:00 PM to sing the song* explained Adyson to the Clones

*_You can count on us!_* shouted the Cloneside Girls as they left the Meeting Room

*... Shouldn't one of us come with them to make sure they don't cause trouble?* asked Gretchen

*_We'll do it!_* replied Katie and Milly in unison as they left the Meeting Room to take care of the Clones

Suddenly, Gretchen's cellphone ranged

*Hello?* asked Gretchen trough the cellphone when she answered it

*Gretchen, it's me* replied Isabella trough Gretchen's cellphone

*C-C-Chief?* asked Gretchen nervously trough her cellphone

*Yeah that's me, anyway, i just wanted to know how is everything going with you and the Fireside Girls* replied and then said

Isabella trough Gretchen's cellphone

*Oh... well, we are trying to get the Cloning Blues Patch-* said Gretchen before covering her mouth and jazz music started to sound again

*Hmmm... is it me or did i heard Jazz music?* asked Isabella trough Gretchen's cellphone

*No, you heard it* answered Gretchen

*by the way, isn't that one of the most dangerous Patch to get?* asked Isabella to Gretchen

*Yes, but we have a Cloning Machine and the Clones-* answered Gretchen before being interrupted by Isabella

*Don't tell me you made the clones **without** seeing the manual first* said Isabela in a worried tone

*... _Whaaat?_ Of course we didn't make any clones without seeing it first, who would be so stupid to do that?* said and then

asked Gretchen

*You made them without the manual, right?* replied and then asked Isabella in a deadpan tone

*... Yes, b-b-but it will all go good Chief, **trust me!*** answered Gretchen

*... Okay, then when should i arrive to see the performance?* asked Isabella to Gretchen

*Umm... 2:05 PM* replied Gretchen

*Understood, i can't wait to see it* said Isabella as Gretchen closed her cellphone

*Umm, not to be a peeping Tom but, why did you told the Chief to go 5 minutes late?* asked Ginger

*Because if everything goes wrong, she will free us from the Clones* answered Gretchen

*Gretchen, the Clones are fine, we will have that Patch and everything will be back to normal before you know it* said Adyson

*But-* said Gretchen

*Just relax, when we get that Patch, we just tell them nicely that they no longer have any use,

they'll take it nicely!* said Adyson

*... Fine, but if something goes wrong don't say i didn't warned you!* said Gretchen in a defeated tone

*At 2:00 PM*

Everybody was taking a seat just before the Clone singed their song

*Psst, Gretchen* whispered Ginger to Gretchen

*What?* asked Gretchen

*How did you got Miss Feyerseid to come here?* replied and asked Ginger

*She said she wanted to see how it would all go out* answered Gretchen

The Clones went in and they started to sing

_It's The Cloning Blues(The Cloning Blues)_

_Just a Copy of the Original One(Original One)_

_Only made for one..particular goal_

_But mostly servants, of the Original Ones(The Original Ones)_

_It's a song of our angst, we would like to tell you but-You can't understand(Understand)_

_We are not Original(Original)-Not even unique at all(Unique)!_

_We can be disposed, they'll just make more... Because we are Clones(Plain Old Clones)_

_We are not just one, we can be millions... because we are Clones(And we can duplicate)_

_It's the Cloning Blues(Even if it the music doesn' at aaall)_

After the song, Miss Feyerseid got up and went to the girls

*So Miss Feyerseid, what do you think?* Everybody asked in a nervous tone

*Well, the song doesn't feel to long... but it was good enough, you'll get your Patches little girls* answered Feyerseid

***Woo hoo!*** shouted Everybody, except Gretchen, as Feyerseid gave all of them their Patches

Feyerseid left and the clones went to the girls

*Okay, so you got your Patches* said Gretchen's Clone

*Yeah, but we have to tell you something* said Gretchen

*What is it?* asked all the Clones in unison

*Well, you did your part, we got the Patch and it's all over and we don't have any other use for you, we're not telling you

that you all are useless now, just that... well you get the idea* replied Adyson while explaining to the Clones

The Clones looked at each other and then formed a group reunion, wich the Fireside Girls also did

*Why are we doing a Group Reunion?* asked Katie

*No idea, the Clones do it* replied Adyson

Everybody separated

*Well, after looking at each other and a reunion, we understood what you mean* said Ginger's Clone

*Soooo?* asked Gretchen

*We have concluded that there's only one logical thing to do* answered Katie's Clone

*And that is?* asked Everybody

*To kidnap you and steal your identities* replied Adyson's Clone in a menacing tone

*See gals? They took it-wait what?* said and then asked Adyson in a surprised/worried tone

*_Get them!_* Shouted Adyson's Clone

The Clones captured the Fireside Girls and put them in the Attic with the Cloning Machine


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb belongs to: Disney

*Fireside Girls Camp, Entrance "2:08"*

Isabella was about to enter the Fireside Girls Camp

*Well here I am, I hope I haven't missed too much* said Isabella as she went in

Meanwhile with the trapped Fireside Girls

*Well this stinks* said Ginger

*You can say that again* said Holly

Gretchen opened the manual and skipped to the last page

*"_Warning: Clones may become evil and try to kidnap you and steal your identities, don't use for any reason whatsoever_* read

Gretchen

***Why didn't you told me to read the manual then?!*** shouted Adyson

***SHE DID!*** shouted the Fireside Girls, except Adyson and Gretchen, in unison

*See? _This is what happens if you don't read the rules!_* told an angry Gretchen to Adyson

*Fine, I recognize this is mostly my fault* said Adyson

*_Mostly?_* asked Gretchen

*... Okay it's my fault, but you have a backup plan isn't it?* replied and asked Adyson

*Yeah, the chief* said Gretchen

*How do you know the chief will be able to see who are the clones and who are the real ones?* asked Milly

*Milly, you know the chief is not stupid enough to fall for something like clones* answered Gretchen

Isabella went in and the clones were waiting

*Hey chief* said the clones in unison

*Hi? Where are the clones?* asked Isabella

*Oh, we got rid of them a while ago* said Milly Clone

*... No seriously, where are the clones?* asked Isabella

*Well, you know, they went to where the clones go when they don't have any use anymore* answered Ginger's Clone

*To get their D.N.A changed so that they can be their own being?* asked Isabella

*Yes! Wait, what?* said and then asked Katie's Clone

*When the Clones don't have any use anymore, they get their D.N.A changed so that they can be their own being and

live their own life's without worry of being just a clone since they won't be one anymore* explained while answering Isabella

*That happens?* asked the Clones in unison

*Yeah, did you really thought we were gonna get rid of you once you had no more use?* asked Isabella

*Well yeah, Wait-!* answered Adyson's Clone while trying to tell Isabella to wait

*_**Uh-Huh**_**!*** shouted Isabella

*Darn it!* shouted all the clones in unison

Isabella went to the Attic, then to the white sheet and removed it, showing the Fireside Girls and the Cloning Machine

underneath

*_Chief!_* shouted all the Fireside Girls in unison as they went to Isabella and gave her a big hug

*What did i missed?* asked Isabella

*A lot Chief, A lot* said Gretchen

*So what did go wrong?* asked Isabella

*I honestly don't know Chief* replied Adyson

*Someone didn't read the machine's manual and it all went bad from there* said Gretchen in a sarcastic tone

Isabella went to the machine

*Phineas and Ferb build that Chief, I don't know how it went wrong* said Adyson

*That's because this _wasn't_ made by Phineas and Ferb* said Isabella

***WHAT?!*** shouted the Fireside Girls in unison

*Yeah, the "Made by Phineas and Ferb" ticket is fake, the real maker is Doofenshmirtz INC* said Isabella as she removed the

part where it said "_made by Phineas and Ferb_", showing the real ticket saying "_made by Doofenshmirtz INC_"

*Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated "2:11 PM"*

Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz was searching for his clone-inator

*_**Vanessa!**__ Have you seen my Clone-Inator?_* shouted Doofenshmirtz while asking her daughter Vanessa

***No!*** shouted Vanessa

*Back with the Fireside Girls*

*Sorry Chief* said Adyson

*That doesn't matter, what matter is that now we need to get the clones to somewhere they can get their D.N.A modified* said

Isabella

*Let's go to Phineas and Ferb's house* said Gretchen

*Good idea!* said Isabella

***TO THE FLETCHER'S HOUSE!*** shouted the Fireside Girls in unison

One visit to the Fletcher's House later

*Well, Phineas and Ferb will take care of the clones* said Isabella

*Hey chief, do you wanna see the patches we got?* asked Adyson

*Sure* answered Isabella

The Fireside Girls showed Isabella their "Cloning Blues" Patch

*Neato* said Isabella

*So can we leave now that everything is normal?* asked Adyson

*Yeah, but on one condition Adyson* said Isabella

*What?* asked Adyson

*_Always_ think twice before doing something and **always** read the manual* replied and told Isabella to Adyson

*Okay, I'll do that* said Adyson

*Oh and come to my house later at 4:00 PM, I need to talk to you* added Isabella

*... I'm in trouble isn't it?* asked Adyson

*No, I just wanna talk to you* replied Isabella

The Fireside Girls left and Isabella returned home

*Shapiro's House, Outside "3:59 PM"*

Adyson was outside, knocking the door and Vivian opened it

*Adyson?* asked Vivian

*The... Chief told me she wanted to talk with me here, can I come in?* replied and then asked Adyson

*Sure* answered Vivian

Adyson went in and went to Isabella's Room, where Isabella would talk to her for a while

The End


End file.
